Beginning's End
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Draco watched the beginning of an end; He knew that this wizard funeral would be the last time he would see some of his fellow students at the Wizard Funeral.Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter non slash Complete.


Disclaimer: I don't own it.

There he stood in front of Crabbe's grave. He looked up at the sky as it started crying. Rain fell to the ground lightly as the clouds moved in. Draco thought even the weather felt miserable due to the funeral. Draco watched the beginning of an end; He knew that this wizard funeral would be the last time he would see some of his fellow students at the Wizard Funeral.

Draco forgot who he really was for a fraction of a second when she turned, bushy brown hair and all, stopped, and smiled at him. He noticed her posture. She wasn't acting cold towards him as he knew the others would, but she was acting somewhat friendly. A single smile can go along way. The others slowly turned around out of curiosity to see why she had stopped and who she was looking at. A tight feeling in his chest in his heart made Draco ache. What was this feeling? He knew part of it was sympathy, knew it all too well. But the other feeling. A sort of longing. Draco knew he was jealous of what they had. Sure, he was rich, but money couldn't buy him happiness. That was always something he longed for. The days when the Dark Lord ruled his house had made Draco very miserable. He shuddered and pushed those thoughts to the darkest part of his mind. Never wanting to go back to them

The others' reaction was more what he was expecting Not as friendly as Hermione. Ron tensed up, clenching his fists at the sides of his long lanky body. He knew Ron still hated him and knew that wasn't going to change. He did feel slightly sorry for Ron after losing a brother. The freckle faced Ginny Weasley gave him a warmer look.

Draco knew he wouldn't be standing there at this very moment if it weren't for the brave students standing feet in front of him. Harry Potter turned around last, and started walking away from his group, stood inches in front of Draco. Harry then outstretched his hand expecting Draco to shake it. Out of habit, out of habit someone shook hands with him, Draco shook Harry's hand back, lingering for a moment. It was as if time stopped alltogether . Two enemies became one for a fraction of a second. They let go with Harry wiping his hands on his jeans as if he were wiping away a germ. Ron came towards them as the girls watched in the distance.

"Just remember you wouldn't be here if it weren't for us," he gritted through his teeth. Draco could see his hand hovering near his pocket, in case he needed to pull out his wand in a hurry.

"I knew you would say that Weasel," Draco eyed Ron's hand, hovering near his pocket. This time, no fight broke out. Ron just glared at him. "Still think you need your wand around me for protection? Some people don't change," Draco breathed out before he could stop himself. Ron flinched, launched at Draco, but Harry got in the way holding him back glaring at Ron.

"No, Ron don't you think we've done enough fighting with him? He isn't worth it," Harry looked back at Draco.

"What's going on?" Hermione and Ginny came over together at the same time, both eying the hero and the villain.

"Ron's wanting to beat up Malfoy like always, I think we need to put it behind us and move on. " Harry stated looking at his friends. They all looked shocked at that. He turned towards Draco "You turned out alright, for a coward,"

"You're not too bad yourself, Potter," Draco stated placing his arms against his chest.

"Since when are you friendly with him?" Ron grumbled, and sounding a little hurt.

"Who said anything about being friends? You just watching the start of a new beginning, Still enemies, but with a touch of something new," Harry turned on Ron. Hermione looked at Ginny and then at Draco.

"I suppose you're right Harry, We need to move on. We can't carry on old feuds forever?" Hermione suggested. Draco looked at Hermione. This was coming from a girl who punched him their third year. He hasn't forgotten about that, and wondered if she remembered. Draco's mother walked up at that moment interrupting the conversation.

"Come on Draco. Time to go," She said sweetly as she placed her hand on her son's shoulder. The firm grip told him she did not like his company.

"See you around Potter," Draco stated. He stood for a moment as his mother walked off towards his father. The others looked at him, and turned around and headed in the opposite direction. Hermione put her arms around Ron in an attempt to make him less tense. As she had before had spoken, Hermione turned, looked at him and smiled. Draco knew things would be different, good, but different.


End file.
